Gintama: Adventures in Edoland
by iHeartYorozuya
Summary: Kagura wakes up facing an intersection road. While thinking which road leads to the real world, she heard Sougo's voice and breaks all the road signs as they fought. Now she couldn't tell which is which and blames Sougo afterwards. Will she ever find her way back home?
1. Chapter 1

"Sukonbu… I want more sukonbu…", Kagura murmurs.

They are under the cherry blossom for a picnic, but it ended to be a disaster when Kondo and other Shinsengumi showed up. And so, Otae ended up chasing Gori-san instead of reading Kagura her favorite book.

Meanwhile, Kagura wakes up facing an intersection road.

They are all named: To the Real World.

Kagura sits down in the middle of the signs, thinking what road she'll take. "This must be a dream… I have to choose the right way so that I can go back to Gin-chan and others."

Several minutes past, she still couldn't decide which road to take. That is when she started hearing a strange yet familiar voice. She thinks she's going out of her mind. "Who's there?"

"God, China, we just fought earlier before you've been brought down here. You look like you're going to cry, huh," the voice said.

"S-Sadist? WHAT – I'M NOTCRYING! I'M JUST THINKING—"

"On how to get back to the real world with Danna again? Heh, like I would help you get out here," Sougo said.

Kagura got impatient, "LIKE I WOULD GET A HELP FROM YOU, ASSHOLE! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

Sougo showed up. He wears not his typical Shinsengumi uniform, but he wears a pink with purple-striped cat costume, with a cat ears and a tail.

Kagura's face was all read, just like Sougo. She bursts out laughing, "What are you? Cheshire Cat? Well you look more like a gay tiger! HAHAHAHA."

Sougo was pissed off, and grab the road sign and attempts to smash Kagura's head. But Kagura jumped and dodged Sougo's attack, and grabs a road sign too. They fought until all the road signs has been rooted out from the ground. Several minutes passed, Kagura realizes that all the road signs were broken, and all they can see are dark intersection of roads.

Kagura and Sougo stared at the dark roads. Kagura's vision went blurred, but stops her tears to run down to her cheeks. She thinks Sougo might call her a 'crybaby' so she just pretended to have dirt in her eyes and rubs until her eyes went red.

But Sougo seemed to notice that Kagura is crying, and took his tail off, offering it to Kagura as a handkerchief. First, Kagura stares at the tail, but she takes it without even thanking him.

"Good thing I didn't wipe it in my ass."

Kagura just ignored what Sougo said, and throws the tail. "Aren't you going to thank me?" Sougo deadpanned.

Kagura just waved at him, and walks hesitantly towards the road she thinks will be the right way.

"Oi, China. Where are you going?"

"Don't follow me. I can do this by myself."

"Whatever, don't come at me crying when you get lost."

"Fine, fine."

Kagura looks back to where Sougo is standing, but he isn't there anymore. She felt guilty for not allowing him to be with her, "I-it's not like I miss him or what! Sheez, I wonder what awaits me here-aru."

"Eh? I've been walking for a couple of hours already, yet there isn't any signs of life nor food in here-aru! I'm starving already."

As she said the word "starving", a colorful mushrooms have popped out of nowhere.

"Mushrooms-aru! Itadakimasu!," Kagura said and quickly eats all the mushrooms.

"Buuuuuurp. Thanks… for the… Zzzzzz."

Little did she know that those are poison mushrooms.

And little did she know that it was all Sougo's plan. He followed her all the way here. "What a fool," he said as he carries her in his back and they turned invisible.

The next thing Kagura knew was that she woke up in a bedroom like a dollhouse. Her clothes have been changed, too. But there is no one who would do that, she said to herself. She is wearing a blue dress with white frills and a ribbon at the back. Her hairbuns have changed into pink ribbons.

She stares at the mirror for a few minutes. "Whoever made this was amazing."

"So, I am amazing then? Sougo appeared behind her. Kagura blushes, "S-SADIST! YOU PERVERT!"

"I have never been labeled as a pervert ever since. You should thank me instead, China. It's not easy changing your clothes."

Kagura blushes even more. _He really did that?_, she said to herself.

"By the way, are you ready? You have to get out of here, right?" Sougo asks before Kagura throws another item at him.

"I…am. And didn't I told you not to follow me? Get out!"

"Look who's talking. I saw you lying on the ground, bluish. You must have eaten those poison mushrooms. God, you are easy to fool."

"It's because I'm starving and I got tempted-aru!"

"Even so, that is why I wanted to join with you. I have a lot of snacks with me at all times." A chocolate appears like magic in his hands. "Well, you better get going now. I'll be heading back to my Candy house."

Kagura grunts. _Candy house he said?_ "Oi, gay tiger! Oi!"

"I can't hear you~", Sougo munches another bar.

"Uhm… I'M TAKING BACK WHAT I SAID EARLIER! YOU CAN JOIN WITH ME LATER! SO PLEASE, JUST LET ME INSIDE YOU CANDY HOUSE, OKAY?" Kagura pleads. Sougo looks at her as he finished his chocolate.

"Is that true? You just want my sweets, right?"

"No! I want you – I MEAN, YES I WANT YOUR SWEETS, DARN IT!"_ phew, that was close._

"Well then, follow me."


	2. Chapter 2

"I've never been in this place before! Look, giant mushrooms!" Kagura runs toward the giant mushrooms and asks, "Is this edible?"

"I'm afraid they're not. Want to get knocked out again?"

"Pffft, boring-aru! Are we there yet?"

"Just a little bit more. Why are you so excited about?"

"I'm hungry. I might even eat your entire candy house."

"Don't you dare, China. I won't forgive you if you did it."

"Anyway, can you tell where we are? We are not in Kabuki District, right?"

"Yup. You are in my 'world'."

"Your 'world'? HAHAHAHA. So you are really gay! Should've known it from the beginning!"

"Cut it out. I mean, this isn't the 'world' I'm talking about. Mine is way cooler and manlier than this, stupid."

"Really, huh? Say, how did I get here?" Kagura asks Sougo, who's been walking ahead of her.

"How should I know? I'm also shocked to see you here. Maybe you decided to visit me secretly in your dreams?"

"W-Why should I? Wait, are you trying to say we're in a dream-aru?"

"You heard me right. Anyways, we're here."

Standing in front of them is the Candy house. The front gate is made up of huge chocolate bars; the lampposts are made up of candy cranes and gumballs; the window panes are made of pretzels and a lot more.

For Kagura, this is paradise.

"China, you're drooling."

"Can we go inside?"

"Say the magic word first."

"This isn't the time for that. Come on, Sadist! Don't make me wait!"

"Unless you say the magic word…"

"Whatever! Hmm… Sadist-go-poop?"

"Nope."

"Sadist-went-bald? Brainless Sadist? Uhmm… Pervert Sadist?" Kagura impatiently answered.

"Nope. Nope. Nope."

"Then what? Tell me, please! I'm going to kill you!"

"You just did."

"Eh? 'Im-going-to-kill-you?"

"No, the other one."

"P-please? How pathetic," Kagura said.

The gate opens. Kagura ran inside and looks at her surroundings.

"Uguuu~ Sweets!"

"Sigh, just don't eat all of my sweets! I couldn't make another one."

"Fine. Then why don't you join me here?"

"No thanks. I might get toothache or diarrhea."

"Whatever. For me, this is HEAVEN!" Kagura said as she eats all the muffins at one time.

Sougo smiles as he watches him grab another gingerbread and lick her fingers clean. He wishes this wouldn't be the last time to invite Kagura in his place again.

"What the…"

Sougo and Kagura fell asleep. They had an eating contest and wakes up with only crumbs of cookies and broken candy cranes around them.

"Oi China, this is all your fault!" Sougo said as he wakes Kagura up.

"You can build a new one. I can help you."

"Oh, really? That escalated quickly."

Kagura stares at the crumbs. Her face red, "Well, you are going to… help me too, right?"

Sougo chokes, "Did I say something like that?"

"Of course, I'll help you re-build your candy house, if you're going to help me get out of here."

Sougo pauses for a while. "Deal."

They walk silently. They walk passed the beautiful fields of giant sunflowers. Kagura stares in amazement. Sougo picks one sunflower and gives it to Kagura… in a sadist way. Kagura also do the same to him.

"That is unfair, China!"

"It's your fault for not dodging it!"

"Is that so…" Sougo grins at her.

They spent the half day playing in the fields. Suddenly, it's getting dark and they headed to the nearest village.

"Oh, Sou-chan, you finally returned!"

"G-Gori-san? Why are you dressed as a playing card?"asked Kagura.

"Oh, Kagura-san. It's been a while! Sougo, it's your first time you have brought a girl here, right?" Kondo said as he pours tea in their cup.

Kagura blushed. "Really, Gori-san?"

"Yes, Kagura-san. Sougo haven't bring home a girl in his whole life."

"Cut it out, Kondo-san. Don't even think about it, Kagura. I don't have a crush on you or what…", Sougo said.

"Well, I'm not thinking it _THAT_ way! How dare am I to have fallen in love with a gay tiger!"

"What did you say?"

"GAY!"

"Stop it, both of you!"

"HIJIKATA!" both of them shouted.

"What?" Hijikata said while sniffing a bottle of mayonnaise. Soon he drinks it.

"Disgusting-aru! I want to throw up!" Kagura says with disgusted look on her face.

Hijikata is wearing a black tuxedo with a pair of glasses and a mayo cap as his headdress and a cape. "If you are going to stay here for a night, you must eat mayonnaise all day. Wouldn't it be lovely?"

Both of them stared at Hijikata. They have the same plan: KILL HIM.

It is a total rampage in the headquarters. Sougo biting Hijikata's head, while Kagura giving him a falcon punch. Kondo just sighed and painted the walls white, as what the Queen of Hearts orders him to do.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here…" Hijikata hands them their breakfast. Omelet with over-flowing mayonnaise.

"I'd rather eat a poison mushrooms than to eat dog food early in the morning-aru." Kagura gets another omelet.

"C'mon, don't be so rude. You are lucky to have food served in front of you," Hijikata grabs Kagura's bowl with mayo and licks it clean.

"Stop with that motherly-like lectures again, Toshi," Kondo said. "By the way, what are you doing here in Edoland?"

"Edoland, you say? Where in the world is Edoland located?" Kagura asks Kondo.

Kondo explained. "Listen carefully. Edoland doesn't really exist in the real world. It is all pure imagination. In short, you are in a dream."

"Dream? So all of this are my… imagination?" Kagura stops eating and stares at Kondo for a few minutes.

"Indeed, Kagura-san."

"Now, you must get out of here quick. Once the Queen of Hearts found out that you are here, you are dead meat. The Queen doesn't want any intruders in her territory."

"And if the Queen of Hearts knew that we are keeping you here, we'll be dead meat, too. Don't bring us a headache, kid," Hijikata said as he lit his cigarette.

"I know that Sougo is going with you, am I right?" Kondo smiled at Sougo and pats his head.

"It is against my will, but since she destroyed my candy house, she have to help me re-build it."

"Hmp, after that I wouldn't help you anymore," Kagura said.

"You must leave before it's too late. There'll be a ceremony later, and all of the knights will be roaming by 6 pm. Don't get caught!"

"Yeah sure, Kondo-san. We'll be heading now."

"Thank you Gori-san and Toshi!" Kagura cheerfully bids them good bye.

Hijikata and Kondo waves back and watch them as they walk towards the headquarters' gate.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you know where we'll go? I don't trust you, Sadist."

"Then I should leave you here. Don't worry, there're no monsters in here. They are meticulous when it comes to food," Sougo teases.

Kagura just don't answer. She is exhausted to fight Sougo, and she have to get back in the real world quick together with Otae. "Can we just teleport? You have that ability, don't you?"

"I'm afraid I only teleport by myself. It won't work when I have a monster with me."

"Whatever, just do it! My feet hurts from walking," Kagura wrestles Sougo, trying to get on his back.

"I said it won't work!"

"It will if you try!'

"Just this once, okay? I won't do this again. EVER."

"Yaaaay~ Hyah! To the Real World!" Kagura shouts.

Sougo concentrates and then disappeared, but Kagura didn't. She was left sitting on the ground and shouted, "What the hell, Sadist! Get your asshole down here!"

"Hahahaha, told you it won't work on monsters." Sougo appears, sitting on the tree while licking his paws. Sougo jumps down and said, "If you don't mind, I'll give you a ride. But you have to pay first."

"Say what?"

"Just get on my back already! 20000 yen per meter, deal?"

"Gin-chan must be rich in this world, so maybe he'll pay you if we ever found him!"

Kagura excitedly ride on his back and treats him like a horse. But she stopped playing pranks on him and stayed quiet until they heard someone partying.

"Strawberry milk was a fantasy

Living at the top of the open tree

Nobody around just you and me

Looking as far as we could be~"

Gin-chan and Shinpachi are singing while passing teacups and cakes to each other.

"Looks like you – Kagura? What the –"

Kagura joins the two. Shinpachi didn't notice that Kagura is at his side, eating the cake that was supposed to be Gin-chan's. Gin-chan screamed at the top of his lungs.

"K-KAGURA!" both of them shouted in fear.

Kagura finishes her cake and takes a sip of hot chocolate before she greets Gin-chan and Shinpachi, "Gin-chaaaaan~ Shinpachi!"

She hugs the both of them. Sougo sits down in the chair and grab some cake.

"What are you doing in here? Having a party without me is totally unfair-aru!"

"Uh – Actually we are not partying. We are just having our afternoon tea time. And what are you doing in here with… Uh – what's his name again?" Gin-chan asks Kagura pointing to Sougo.

"Sougo is his name, Gin-chan," Shinpachi replies.

"Ah – right, Souichiro! You've grown up so fast."

"Oi China, since you're finally with the Yorozuya, means I can leave you here, right?" Sougo said as he grabs another cake. Shinpachi passes him the teacup.

"Eh?" Kagura looks at Gin-chan first, then to Shinpachi. _When he left, it'll be no fun. But I'm with them already, so it only means that I am safe now._

"What's wrong, Kagura-chan? Got diabetes already?" asks Gin-chan. "Ah, Souichiro-kun, you can stay here as long as you please."

"Thank you for the hospitality, Danna. But I have to leave as soon as possible. Looks like Kagura –"

"I'm… going with you, Sadist!"

_That's right. I'm still in a dream, and Gin-chan and Shinpachi are just part of my dream. So does Sougo. But I want to be with him… even in the real world._

"I thought you were—"

"NO! Even if I am with them, I will be stuck in this world. And who knows, maybe I'll get caught by the guards here or get lost or whatever."

"Oh yeah, speaking of guards. Danna, do you know what time is it?"

Gin-chan looks at his pocket watch, "30 minutes before 6. Are you on a date or something?"

"NO!" both of them said.

"I'm just worried, you know. Kids like you must be home at this time. They strictly enforce curfew here."

Kagura and Sougo stood up and thanked the both of them for the meal. "You should go home, okay? No lovey-dovey acts!"

"Say, Gin-chan, are they… you know, trying to runaway?"

Gintoki almost spit his tea at Shinpachi. "It can't be…"


	5. Chapter 5

"China, I'll take a nap here, okay?" Sougo teleported and is now lying above the yellow giant mushroom. "Wait I forget something. Just to make sure you won't escape."

"What are you planning to do? Don't touch me!" Kagura struggles as Sougo handcuffed their hands. "Let go, Sadist!"

"There. Escape is impossible."

Kagura's cheeks turned red. _No Kagura, don't even think about it. Now isn't the time for fantasizing! Just close your eyes. Close. Close—_

She looked at Sougo and smiled. _He looks innocent when he's sleeping._

Kagura also lied down and tried to close her eyes, but she heard someone running towards their direction. Finally, she heard her brother's voice,

"I found you at last, my dear sister."

Kagura's eyes widened and waked Sougo up. Sougo rubs his eyes and looks at Kagura confusingly, "Can't sleep?"

"No, I just… I just saw my brother lately. And he suddenly disappeared!" Kagura's voice is shaking. _What is he doing in my dream?_

"You have a brother? Well he must be looking for you. What does he look like?"

"His clothing is weird. He wears a red coat and…" Kagura giggles. "He's wearing rabbit ears and has a pocket watch in his hands, and of course his dumb-looking parasol with him."

"Rabbit ears… pocket watch in his hands? If I'm not mistaken, he must be one of the Queen's underlings. This is bad, he might even tell all about this to the Queen."

"And if that happens, we will lose our heads, right? What are we going to do?" Kagura panicked.

"Don't worry." The handcuffs were gone. Sougo grabs her hand, "We must get to the Palace before him. Hold on tight!" and they were gone.

Meanwhile in the Kingdom of Hearts:

"Off with their heads!" the Queen of Hearts said to Madao and Prince Hata.

"But I didn't do anything wrong, My Queen." Madao explains.

"You are caught stealing my sweets!" the Queen pointed her staff to his sunglasses. "If you will sell your sunglasses then I'll let you live once more."

"But, My Queen! It is my soul! If you take it away from me, then I feel I'm dead too."

"How dare you treat me like this, doughnut-freak!" Prince Hata shouted.

The Queen stood and slams her staff to Prince Hata until his antenna went off of his head and bled.

"I have no time for dealing with idiots now. Bring them to the execution room! Next!" the Queen sit downed and waits for another batch of innocents to be executed. But Kamui run towards the Queen of Hearts and kneels, "I have news for you, Milady."

The Queen ordered the knights to bring the people in the basement and let Kamui tell her the news.

"I've found _him._"

"Excellent. Now where is he?" the Queen asks.

"I saw him taking a nap. And he is together with my sister." Kamui looked at his pocket watch. "Is there something you want me to do?"

"Let them be together for a while. Soon, they won't see each other ever again." The Queen said. _'And he is together with my sister.' _

"Kamui, I have something to ask. What is the name of your sister?"

"Kagura, it is. Why'd you ask, Milady?"

"None of your business. The ceremony will start in any minute. Make sure no outsiders are inside the kingdom, understood?" the Queen makes her way to her room to prepare.

Kamui whispered to his self, "Understood, Nobume."


	6. Chapter 6

Guards are roaming inside and outside the kingdom, making it hard for Sougo and Kagura to get inside.

"Sadist," Kagura whispered.

"What is it, China? Scared already?"

"I'm not," Kagura bit his ears. Sougo screamed in pain.

"I remember Gin-chan told me that Cheshire Cat can turn invisible-aru."

"So are you trying to tell me to turn invisible so we can go inside without any difficulties? Listen, China, my powers are limited and it'll make me exhausted if I did that. Besides, why would I risk my life just to save you to the Queen?"

Kagura thinks for a while and stares at the roaming guards below them. "Didn't I promise you to help you re-build your Candy house? Didn't I?"

"But, how? You'll be back home in any minute today." _Why am I saying this? _"You won't be able to get back in here anymore even if you try." Sougo said.

_He's right. But how will I repay him? I have to, even if I don't want to. He came all the way here to help me get back to the real world… even if we are rivals back there. I've never seen this side of his before. I have to think._

"S-Sadist, I…" Kagura said, cheeks red, and heart thumping fast.

She leans closer and closer to Sougo until her lips touched to his. Sougo's eyes widened. He can feel the warmth of Kagura's kiss. Kagura pulls back, embarrassed to look him in the eye.

"I… cannot think of a..w-way to repay you. Go to hell!"

Sougo laughs and embraced her. "That is the sweetest candy I've ever tasted in my whole life."

Sougo is again, labeled as a perverted by Kagura.

But it is not yet a happy ending, oi! HAHAHAHA

I would like to thank you readers for reading my first fan fiction /(^w^)/

Since it'll end soon, I will grab this opportunity to say thank you and please continue to support my next fan fics!

Wait for the next chapter! Coming soooooooon~ XDD

Xoxo,

iHeartYorozuya 3


	7. Chapter 7

The Kingdom of Hearts held an elegant party, where only VIP persons, celebrities and Royal Families are invited to join. Any plebeians or outsiders will be executed.

"That's harsh-aru! What if someone doesn't do anything wrong? Will he have his head cut off, too?" Kagura asks Sougo millions of questions as they hide from the guards.

"Well, the Queen doesn't take any exceptions."

They hid behind the bushes when they heard two men talking. It's Kamui talking to the guard.

"Is that your brother? Good timing for a family reunion. Introduce me to him," Sougo teases.

"Shut the hell up, Sadist. He and I are not close, so there's no way this'll be a family reunion. Neither do I have the guts to introduce you to him-aru."

"I can sense that he is a great warrior. No wonder why the Queen likes him." Sougo licks his paws, "Kamui is his name, right?"

"Yup. He's the beast, not me. He already killed thousands of people by just using his bare hands," Kagura said. "He even abandoned us Papi when Mama died."

Sougo just stares at her and then pats her head. Kamui went inside the gate, and left the guard standing outside the gate. They waited for another 5 minutes and then attacked the guard.

They entered the gate without any difficulty, but as they stepped forward, they were attacked by a group of ace guards. Sougo drops a bomb at them continuously, while Kagura kicks the guards as they come closer. She wished she have her parasol with her so that she can just shoot at them easily.

"China, you okay in there?" shouted Sougo as he drops 4 bombs at a time. The guards kept coming and attacking, trapping them in a circle of Heart playing card guards.

"They keep on multiplying!"

_I have to save Sougo this time. I won't let him die here._

In the middle of their battle, Kamui whistles and signals the guards to stop fighting them. The guards left quickly and went back to their designated positions.

_Such misfortune! Why did you showed up? _

"Sadist let's –"

"Interesting opponent, isn't he, Kagura?" Sougo said, excitement can be seen in his eyes.

"I'm finally starving, guess cat meat isn't bad at all." Kamui put his pocket watch in his pocket and slowly walks toward Sougo. "Pleasure to eat – I mean meet you."

"SADIST, DON'T DO IT! YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT THAT GUY CAN DO TO YOU!"

"If it isn't my little sister… Is he your boyfriend?"

"Why if I say 'yes'? Nice meeting you too, brother in-law."

Kagura cries harder. She doesn't want to see Sougo get killed by her brother. She doesn't want him to die. Or else she wouldn't be able to get back home.

"The Queen will surely be glad to see you dead," Kamui laughs as he fires his parasol to Sougo. Sougo turned invisible, and throws bombs at him, but Kamui just dodge it without even breaking a sweat.

"I am not here to see the Queen. But if she wants, then let me finish my business with your sister. After that, you can do whatever you want. Kill me—"

"NO! SADIST, I WON'T LEAVE YOU HERE! I WON'T LET ANYONE HARM YOU IN HERE!" Kagura shouted and cries even harder this time. She doesn't want Sougo to carry all her burdens alone. Even if it's all a dream, for Kagura, this seems to be real.

Maybe because she really love Sougo, and finally realizes the consequences she will face if she'll ever love him.

"You are trying to act heroic in front of me just to impress me, am I right? Or is it true that you are ready to give up your life just to save Kagura?" Sougo dodged Kamui's attack from behind.

"Then I'll prove you that I am worthy to be her husband," Sougo winked at Kagura, "Run and try to find the rabbit hole somewhere near this area."

"I won't leave you here! I'll help you defeat my brother instead!"

"Don't waste all of our hardships, Kagura. Take this opportunity to escape! Don't worry, after I'm done with him, I'll follow you." Sougo tries not to hit with the bullets and kicked Kamui in the face.

"P-promise?"

"I promise. I love you, China."

Kagura forces a smile. _This won't be the end._ "I love you too, Sadist."

Kagura tries to be strong this time. _I won't waste all of our hardships, Sougo. I'll be waiting for you._

She scans her surroundings. Where the hell is that rabbit hole?

There are no guards around, so it's easier for her to search for it. She looked under the trees, behind the vines for any secret doors leading to the rabbit hole. But there is no rabbit hole around. She tried looking for it behind the tall grasses, and fortunately, the rabbit hole Sougo is talking is there. The door is small, and Kagura has to crawl carefully to get inside. But before she opened the door, she took a one single glance at Sougo. But he isn't there where she left him. Neither is Kamui, too.

_Sougo must be somewhere around… I know he'll follow me!_ Kagura hesitatingly grabs the door knob. She wants to say goodbye to Sougo, but he isn't there anymore. He risked his own life just to bring her back home. Tears started to roll down her cheeks again, _'Goodbye, Sougo.'_

The rabbit hole is gone.


	8. Chapter 8

"Why am I… crying?" Kagura said to herself as she gets up and rubbed her clothes from dirt.

_Right, I can still remember that dream… That explains why I'm crying. But over Sadist? No way I'm going to cry for his loss._

Kagura finds Gin-chan and Hijikata having a drinking contest; Shinpachi crying while listening to Otsu's songs; Sadaharu biting Madao's head; even Otae chasing Kondo with an ax.

"You aren't a baby to pee on yourself, China."

_Sadist? What is he—_

"I understand why kids don't want you to be their playmate. You still pee on your pants. Are you sure you are potty trained—"

Kagura punches him in the face. Sougo nosebleeds and grab a handkerchief in his pocket.

"But you know, I'm glad you were safe."

"What do you mean by that Sadist?" Kagura asked.

"We had the same dream, China." Sougo kissed her in the forehead. "But I won't forgive you for not saying goodbye."

"But I was looking for you back there! But then you and Kamui were gone…"

Sougo gave her the flower necklace he made a while ago.

"I have a question for you, and it can only be answered with a Yes or a No."

"Whatever your question is, my answer is Yes."

They both laughed. Sougo pulls out the ring from his pocket and wears it to Kagura's finger.

"I'm not dreaming anymore, right?" she asks Sougo.

He kissed her – this time, in the lips – and said, "Not anymore."

I ran out of ideas so I guess this is

THE END 3

No, really. Don't expect another chapter to come out! This is really the end of Kagura's Adventure to Edoland.

Want more fun? Any comments/suggestions/whatever that you want to say, just post it in the review section and I'll happily answer them :D

Thank you! Spread the OkiKagu virus!

Love,

iHeartYorozuya


End file.
